Teddy Bears
by mychemicalbitchbot
Summary: All Allen wants is a teddy bear. So to the Phantomhive estate he climbs... will he get more than he bargained for? Seballen, one-shot HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZZEL THIS IS FOR YOU!


**Hello! Guess what? It's a Seballen one-shot! Mild profanity (such as hell and damn), improper grammar and a bunch of other shit!**

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZZEL! I WROTE THIS FOR YOU~**

** Before I remember and start bawling, I don't own -Man or Black Butler/kuroshitsuji!**

All Allen Walker wanted was a teddy bear. Plain and simple. A giant, fluffy and cuddly bear. Why, you ask? Why the hell not?

At age 16, already classified a freak, it should have been considered perfectly acceptable for Allen to want the blissfully soft stuffed toy.

White hair, ugly scar and a deformed arm coming with an awful history to match. All that's missing is the fake bear! And all Allen could think about was the goddamn teddy, and Allen could usually get what he wanted when it came to money.

With funds from his new adoptive father, Earl Millennium, Allen set out to find the perfect toy to appease his strange desire.

Sadly, being classified as a freak and occasionally a demon did have its downfalls. When Allen finally found the perfect bear in a shopwindow, the store's owner kicked him out of the shop, accusing him of blasphemy. The stupid owner refused to sell Allen the toy, a lovely brown well-made animal imposter made by Phantomhive, Allen knew he'd go to any lengths to get his loved product.

Thus we find Allen a half-mile outside the Phantomhive estate,walking to the manufacturer's home to buy the bear he so greatly desires.

Finally, after a long trek, Allen reaches the outer gates. He looks up at the iron bars, shivering slightly.

But Allen needs his bear, and refuses to give up just because the estate is heavily protected. He takes a deep breath, and with a determined look squeezes in between the gates onto the estate. Allen really wants that bear.

Allen quickly walks the long yard to the manor, menacing house looming overhead.

_Knock knock. _And with those simple motions, the call resounds throughout the inside of the castle-I mean manor.

After a moment the large door opens, and a moment later a grey haired man is inviting Allen in.

"What can we do for you today?" The butler asks, leading Allen to one of the (no doubt many) parlors.

"I would like to purchase a teddy bear." Allen says easily once they have reached their destination.

"You… you what?" Asks the butler, confused.

"I desire to purchase one of the Phantomhive's large teddy bears." Allen repeats.

"And why, may I ask, did you come to this estate and not one of our business establishments?" The monocled butler asks, sighing internally. _Another nutjob… _he thinks. The teen certainly does look the part.

Allen nods. "Trust me, I did. I was thrown out and called the devil because of my… differences." Allen laughs nervously, running his hand through his hair.

The butler feels a twinge of sympathy. "Oh dear… I'll have the young master speak to you, Mr…?"

"Allen Millennium." Allen says with a smile. The butler gapes.

"As in… The Millennium Earl?" He questions.

Allen laughs. "My adopted father."

The butler nods. "I think the young master will certainly want to see you as soon as possible." The butler says, taking his leave.

Allen sits down in one of the comfortable(and very elaborate) chairs, relaxing into the soft material. Allen closes his eyes, it's been a long day.

"Falling asleep are we?" A voice says, and Allen snaps his eyes open. He looks around, locating a blue haired adolescent with deep blue eyes. Behind him… Allen's breath catches. Behind the harshly spoken boy is a cream skinned man with striking black hair, very odd reddish orange eyes and a reasonably rounded yet curved face with a very neutral expression.

Allen feels himself blush under the indifferent man's gaze. "N-no! I'm sorry. This chair is comfortable…" Allen grumbles.

The boy, Earl of Phantomhive smirks, taking a seat across from Allen, the beautiful butler taking a seat behind him. "So what do you want, Lord Millennium?"

"Oh! I'm not lord Millennium, he's my adoptive father!" Allen corrects, holding up his hands. "Call me Allen."

The boy smirks. "Very well. Why are you here?"

"Oh? Did the other butler not tell you?" Allen asks.

The Earl looks at Allen, obviously expecting some kind of threat.

"No? He didn't, did he?" Allen shakes his head sighing. You can practically cut the tension in the room with a knife.

The Earl shakes his head.

"Well, Lord Phantomhive, I have ventured here today to to inform you that… I'd like to buy one of your teddy bears." Allen says, smiling.

"You… all right… and how many?" The Earl inquires, caught off guard by the request.

"Just one."

"Oh… Well, do you need it done specially?" The Earl asks.

Allen shakes his head. "Just a normal one of those big ones."

"Then why are you here? We have stores selling our products." The Earl asks, irritated.

Allen rubs the back of his neck. "They wouldn't let me into the shop! They kicked me out, saying I looked like a devil…" Allen pouts, not noticing the shared look between master and servant.

"Do you know which store? I'll have to talk to the staff."

"Black Toys, in London." Allen says, and smiles. "Can I buy a stuffed bear here?"

"Sebastian." The Earl says, obviously calling his butler.

"Yes, young master?" The beautiful man answers.

"See to it that Allen here gets his toy." The Earl Phantomhive instructs, exiting the room.

Sebastain nods to his absent master. "Follow me." He adressess Allen.

Allen follows the tailcoat clad butler, weaving his way through the mansion to find the toy of choice. Allen would have gotten lost even if he had a map hadn't Sebastian been leading them to their destination.

"Are you getting it for a sibling?" The butler questions.

Allen shakes his head.

"A friend?"

Allen shakes his head again.

"A lover?" The butler asks, making Allen blush, but the boy still shakes his head.

"I'm getting it for myself." Allen says, slightly embarrassed.

Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise. "How unusual." Is his only comment.

They reach a rather large room, obviously a store room for products. "Which one do you want?" Sebastain asks, pointing to the rows of teddy bears.

Allen's mouth waters. "So… many…" He mutters, walking up to all the selections. After a moment of looking, he finally finds it. The one he wants. He runs into it, hugging it to his body. "It's so cute!" He squeals.

Suddenly Sebastian's face is mere centimeters from Allen's, sebastain appearing calm while Allen flushes. "You're rather cute yourself." Sebastain mutters, bringing his lips to the shocked teenager's. "Didn't like it?" Sebastain asks, pulling back.

Allen blinks. His… his first kiss! _I want another! _He thinks, reconnecting their lips.

_This teddy bear was so worth it._

**Review, yeah? Happy birthday honey. I love you**


End file.
